


In the small hours of morning

by strangerthingswasntthatgood



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, eliaspeter - Freeform, peterelias - Freeform, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangerthingswasntthatgood/pseuds/strangerthingswasntthatgood
Summary: Elias woke up to a chill in the air and decided to watch Peter smoke his pipe rather than go back to bed.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas, Peter Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Kudos: 54





	In the small hours of morning

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my gay, evil dads

Elias awoke to a chill breeze running through the bedroom. The covers were discarded at the footing of the bed and the door to the balcony stood open. Through the glass door, he could easily see Peter’s silhouette in the early morning light.

Elias slowly sat up, when another puff of cold air entered the bedroom. He pulled the covers around him and watched Peter for a second before he stood. Peter was leaned against the railing and Elias suspected he had his pipe, no matter how many times Elias had begged him to stop. Unlike Elias, Peter didn’t have anything wrapped around his body for warmth. He stood in his underwear, his hair still ruffled from the hours of sleep.

Elias walked to the door and stopped only when he stood in the doorway. He hadn’t decided if the cold was going to stop him from going outside or not yet.

“Good morning, Elias”, Peter said to the town that stretched in front of him. Elias decided then that a few moments in the cold was nothing. Slowly, he stepped outside on the balcony and wrapped both arms around Peter’s middle. Peter’s body was incredibly warm, even out here. It was enough to stop Elias from shivering, at the very least.

“Good morning, Peter”, Elias replied when he had his head pressed between Peter’s shoulder blades, and the covers almost covered both of them. Elias gently drew patterns on Peter’s tummy with his fingers and Peter shifted, likely to take the pipe from his mouth.

“Aren’t you cuddly today?” Peter laid both arms atop Elias’ and glanced out over the city again. It was just waking up, with a few early birds on the streets and a bus driving by somewhere in the distance.

“I will miss you.”

A smile tugged at Peter’s lips. He had always loved their mornings together when Elias was still groggy from sleep. It gave Peter the opportunity to see him like very few others ever had, often with pajama pants, puffy eyes, and his hair in an odd, wavy style.

“And I will miss you, darling mine”, Peter replied and moved to turn in Elias’ arms. The smile on his lips grew, as he had a look at the other man. He wore a pouty smile, a face he had only ever seen being pulled by Elias.

Elias grew an inch taller as he pushed himself up on his toes, then gently pressing his lips to Peter’s. For a second, the world stopped. There was nothing but the two of them, tangled together on a balcony in central London in a too expensive flat.

If anyone had told him about this moment 200 years ago, Elias would’ve laughed. As Jonah Magnus, he had made it abundantly clear that he was not to have a family. If he couldn’t be remembered for something he had done, he didn’t want to be remembered at all. No wife would speak ill of him if he didn’t have one and he had decided that work was what mattered. It was the only thing that mattered. Until Peter, at the very least.

Peter was… different. When he had been young, Elias would never have spent his life with a man. He doubted he would’ve spent a night with a man, either, if he was to be honest but things had changed. 

“What are you thinking about?” Peter asked and picked Elias from the floor. He carried him back to bed and gently laid him down before he joined him. Elias immediately moved closer, throwing some of the blankets over Peter to feel the warmth from his body against his own.

“You”, Elias confessed. He laid his head against Peter’s shoulder and let his eyes slip close.

Peter’s chest shook with laughter.

“Elias, Elias… So sweet when it’s only the two of us.”

It was Elias turn to laugh. It was a crude, short laugh. It was another rarity Peter only heard when they were alone. Silence fell between them and Peter was certain Elias had fallen back asleep when the other spoke again.

“I love you.”

Peter grinned, moving swiftly to pin Elias to the bed. His lips were parted and he locked Peter in place with his legs around his hips in a matter of moments.

Peter leaned down to press his lips to Elias’. He still tasted sweet from the wine they had shared a few hours ago. Peter could feel Elias shift under his weight, clearly arching his back.

“And I love you, Elias.”


End file.
